La vie de Kurt et Blaine
by LoveKlaine23
Summary: De leur amitié a la demande en mariage


-Bonjour Blaine! s'exclama Kurt.

-Bonjour Kurt! répondit Blaine.

-Je peut te parler, dit Kurt angoissé.

-Bah moi aussi je voulait te parler

-Vas-y commence, dit Kurt soulagé.

-Voila je voulais te dire que je suis tombé amoureux de toi Kurt je suis fou de toi je pense tout le temps a toi et toi qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Blaine attendit et commença a s'angoisser mais Kurt restait muet d'un coup il se jeta sur Blaine et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de ce dernier et fut assez content de voir que Blaine lui rendait son baiser. Timidement Blaine laissa sa langue passer sur les lèvres de Kurt, ce dernier entrouvrit sa bouche pour la laisser rejoindre la sienne et elles se caressèrent Blaine gémit puis Kurt rompit le baiser a bout de souffle il n'arriva qu'a sortir un "wahou" tout comme Blaine.

-Je t'aime tellement, dit Kurt.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit Blaine avec un énorme sourire sur le visage ce qui fit également sourir Kurt.

1 semaine plus tard chez Blaine.

-Je t'aime embrasse moi, dit Blaine.

Kurt embrassa Blaine a pleine bouche. Blaine commença a déboutonner la chemise de Kurt qui ne remarqua pas mais quelques secondes après il sentit sa chemise glisser de ses épaules et Blaine l'allongea sur le lit Kurt soupira:

-Blaine arrête, commença calmement Kurt, Blaine, cria Kurt.

-Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Blaine en se relevant de Kurt.

-Je ne suis pas tout a fait prêt, dit Kurt en rougissant.

-Si tu es pas prêt alors j'attendrais mon bébé.

-Merci je t'aime mon amour, dit Kurt avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

1 mois plus tard, Kurt était prêt a faire l'amour avec Blaine. Ils allaient chez Blaine.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés chez Blaine ce dernier prit la main de Kurt et ils montèrent dans la chambre de Blaine. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés Kurt embrassa Blaine passionnément ce dernier lui déboutonna sa chemise et lui fit glisser des ses épaules et laissa ses mains sur le torse de Kurt qui tomba sur le lit de son petit-ami et l'entraîna avec lui Kurt tira sur le tee shirt de Blaine et lui enleva Kurt caressa le torse de Blaine qui soupir de bien être.

-Je t'aime, dit Kurt.

-Je t'aime aussi mon amour, répondit Blaine.

Blaine commença a embrasser le cou de Kurt qui gémit il lui fit un suçon et Kurt baissa ses mains sur le pantalon de Blaine et lui défit sa ceinture Blaine fut un peu surpris du geste de son copain mais se laissa faire Kurt lui fit descendre son pantalon et Blaine se retrouva en boxer et ce dernier enleva lui aussi le pantalon de Kurt et ils pouvaient nettement voir les bosses dans leur boxers ils grognèrent et s'embrassèrent fougueusement Kurt descendis sa main dans le boxer de Blaine et le caressa Blaine gémit de surprise ne s'attendant pas a ça de son petit-amie et il descendit lui aussi sa main dans le boxer de Kurt qui gémit lui aussi.

-J'ai envie de toi, déclara Kurt.

Alors Blaine se pencha et prit dans son tiroir un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif il enleva son boxer ainsi que celui de Kurt , il prit le tube de lubrifiant et s'en versa sur ses doigts et en entra un en Kurt qui gémit Blaine en entra un deuxième puis un troisième Kurt gémit de plaisir.

-J'ai envie de toi! redit Kurt.

Alors Blaine prit le sexe de Kurt et le masturba pendant qu'il commencait a entrer en Kurt et comme la préparation avait été parfaite il y avait très peu de douleur pour Kurt et Blaine attendit un signe de son amant pour pouvoir bouger au bout d quelques instants Kurt fit un léger mouvement de bassin donc Blaine commença a bouger. Le téléphone de Kurt sonna il finit par répondre car la personne insistait c'était Rachel mais il oublia de raccrocher et il cria:

-Oh oui!Blaine! Plus vite! Ah oui!

-Kurt? demanda Rachel au téléphone surprise

-Rachel je te laisse, haleta Kurt dans son téléphone.

-C'est pas vrai ils étaient encore en train de coucher ensemble ! dit Rachel mais elle avait oublier qu'elle était a table avec ses pères Will et Emma (Will Emma et les pères de Rachel sont très amis).

-Qui couchait ensemble Kurt et Blaine je suppose puisque tu as dit Kurt? demanda Hiram.

-Oui je l'ai entendu crier le nom de Blaine il a aussi dit...

-On a entendu dans ton téléphone ils sont jeunes c'est normal qu'ils fassent l'amour, dit LeRoy

-Bon on pourrait arrêter de parler de ça et manger s'il vous plaît ? demanda Will.

Revenons à Blaine et Kurt, ils venaient de changer de position, Kurt était allongé et Blaine était "empalé" sur le sexe de Kurt et montait et descendait en criant et gémissant de plaisir il embrassa Kurt et fit entrer sa langue dans sa bouche tandis qu'il continuer de monter et descendre sur le membre tendu de Kurt qui lui grognait le nom de Blaine dans la bouche de ce dernier qui continuait de gémir ils rompirent le baiser et Blaine dit:

-Kurt...chéri...je...je...vais...venir!

-Moi aussi, répondit Kurt.

Kurt et Blaine se libérèrent Blaine sur le torse de son petit-ami et Kurt en Blaine qui gémit a la sensation du liquide en lui.

-On devrait aller prendre une douche, dit Kurt.

-Ensemble? demanda Blaine en faisant la moue.

-Oh d'accord répondit Kurt.

Kurt et Blaine entrèrent dans la salle de bain et prirent un douche ponctué de caresses de baisers et de câlins. Ils allèrent dormir.

-Je t'aime Kurt.

-Moi aussi Blaine je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

-Moi aussi plus que tout au monde. Tu passes même avant les noeuds papillons, rigola Blaine

-Quel honneur!dit Kurt

Ce dernier rit et posa sa tête contre le torse de Blaine et s'endormit tout comme Blaine.

Le lendemain ils se préparèrent et en fin de journée ils allèrent au Glee Club.

-Salut Kurt! Salut Blaine! Vous allez bien ? demanda Rachel.

-Oui très bien même, répondit Kurt.

Mr Shuester les regarda avec des grands yeux.

-Comment deux jeunes aussi inoffensif peuvent coucher ensemble au moins trois fois par jour ? se demanda t-il.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Mr Shuester ? demanda Kurt.

-Monsieur je peux vous parler deux minutes? demanda Blaine.

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Blaine? demanda Kurt a Blaine.

-Rien bébé je demande juste un truc a Mr Shuester.

-Ah d'accord.

-Voila je voudrais commencer a chanter "come what may" pour Kurt parce que je voudrais le demander en mariage vous êtes d'accord.

-Oui bien sur, les jeunes Blaine va chaner une chanson pour Kurt

-Pour moi ?

Alors Blaine se met a chanter "come what may" quand il finit Kurt était en larmes.

-Tu peux venir me rejoindre? demanda Blaine.

Alors Kurt alla rejoindre Blaine au milieu de la salle.

-Kurt dès que je t'ai vu j'ais su que tu étais l'homme de ma vie et de mes rêves j'espere que tu t'ais dit ça toi aussi,je sais que ca fait pas longtemps qu'on est ensemble mais je t'aime plus que tout au monde alors je te le demande Kurt Hummel veux tu m'épouser ?

-Oui! s'exclama Kurt

Ils s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissement du Glee Club.


End file.
